


Hoa nở

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Những cánh hoa đẫm máu được đưa khỏi phổi Tony Stark, chấm dứt mối tình đơn phương của gã, nhưng mấy ai ngờ được..
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Hoa nở

Tony luôn là thiên tài, gã biết nhiều thứ trên đời và rõ ràng là gã rất biết cách che giấu. 

Thế nên khi mọi người ngờ ngợ ra sự việc, thì mọi việc như ván đã đóng thuyền, không cách nào cứu vãn. Có lẽ vì gã ẩn sau lớp giáp đỏ quá lâu, nên chẳng ai nhận ra gã đã ói ra những cánh hoa đầu tiên như thế nào hay vào lúc nào và đối tượng là ai. Tất cả mọi người chẳng biết gì, cho đến tận khi gã phát bệnh.

Tony nằm trên giường bệnh, chiếc giường trắng và đống gối chăn bao quanh gã, để lộ ra cơ thể gầy gò, ốm yếu. Sắc mặt gã vàng như nến, đôi môi thì khô khốc, cứ bật ra từng cơn ho khan khó nhọc. Nhưng trong đôi mắt mỏi mệt vẫn bình tĩnh lạ thường.

"Đó là ai?"

Gã liếc mắt nhìn người đối diện, dù bệnh tật quấn quanh, gã vẫn không buông bỏ được. Môi gã hé ra, rồi khép lại, không có chút thanh âm nào trọn vẹn dẫn truyền được tới tai Steve.

***

Thứ gì đó trào dâng trong cổ họng gã, mắc nghẹn ở đó như một cái xương cá khó ưa, lại thêm cái vị đắng chát khiến gã nhíu chặt mày. Nhưng giữa những ánh nhìn căng thẳng và nghiêm túc của đồng đội trong cuộc họp, gã gồng mình, lý trí cố bắt ép thể xác chống lại cơn cồn cào nơi cổ họng một cách nhẫn tâm. Gã không muốn một ai hay biết.

Và khi cuộc họp được tuyên bố kết thúc, gã lao mình vào nhà vệ sinh và khoá trái cửa. Đầu gã kẹp giữa hai gối, tay thì bịt chặt môi, cố ngăn cái thứ đang trực chờ trào ra từ cổ họng khi gã sơ ý. 

Hơn ai hết, gã biết chỉ cần một lần bất cẩn, thì những lần sau đó gã sẽ không thể kiềm chế được nữa. Nó như con thú hoang, bất kham, lúc nào cũng cố giãy giụa khỏi xiềng xích, gông cùm, chỉ để mong tự do.

Nuốt khan tỏ ra vô ích, thế nên gã mở vòi nước, há họng cho nước đổ vào như thác nước. Dòng nước tung toé, trào khỏi miệng gã một phần, một phần thì len theo cổ họng, trôi thẳng xuống bao tử trống rỗng một cách khó khăn, và phần còn lại thì trào lên tới mũi khiến gã ho sặc sụa. 

Cả thân hình gầy gò gần như là đổ ập xuống sàn nhà lạnh lẽo, trong căn phòng không bóng người ấy một lúc thật lâu, với kiến thức của mình, gã biết mình đã bị gì, đã mắc phải cái thứ mà trong mắt nhiều người không rõ là may hay rủi, nhưng cán cân trong lòng gã thì đã phán là xui xẻo phần nhiều. 

Có vài lần khi gã tự thuyết phục lòng rằng bản thân mình sẽ ổn, vì đây có thể là sự nhầm lẫn tai hại mà thôi, có thể gã bị bao tử hoặc món ăn sáng nay không vừa miệng cho lắm. Gã nhắc lại trong lòng rằng gã sẽ ổn thôi.

Nhưng sự thật thì không thể phủ nhận.

Cánh hoa đầu tiên đã trôi ra khỏi cổ họng gã vào đầu đông, tức là không lâu sau đó, đủ minh chứng cho sự thất bại nặng nề trong công cuộc chống lại căn bệnh quái ác.

Tony muốn dùng ánh mắt mình ghim chặt cánh hoa chết tiệt - ướt sũng, nhăn nhúm, nhưng nguyên vẹn kia xuống thẳng lòng đất, hoặc hoả thiêu nó thành cát bụi để chẳng một ai hay biết rằng - đó là một cánh hoa anh thảo.

Nở vào ban đêm và chỉ duy nhất vào khung giờ ấy. Một tình yêu thầm lặng.

Gã hiểu rất rõ nó tượng trưng cho cái gì, và gã biết rằng bản thân không thể chạy trốn khỏi sự thật đó - gã thật sự mắc bệnh rồi. Nếu thời gian trước gã còn cố lừa dối bản thân, thì nay gã đành cay đắng chấp nhận nó như là một phần yếu đuối của bản thân.

Những cơn đau rực lửa, âm ỉ nơi lồng ngực thì cũng tăng dần theo thời gian, và nó sẽ không dừng lại, đáng buồn thay là vậy. Tony cố gắng không nghĩ về tương lai, cái danh từ mà gã chắc rằng sẽ chẳng bao giờ đi cùng với một từ khác tràn đầy xa lạ - hạnh phúc. Vì đối tượng của gã, lại là một người tới từ năm tháng xưa cũ, nơi tràn ngập khói lửa chiến tranh, và mái ấm bình yên của thời đại này cùng cô vợ dịu dàng sẽ là thứ anh cần, chứ không phải tình cảm dư thừa của một tên đồng đội như gã.

Nhưng đôi khi trí óc của gã không chịu nổi sự khống chế mà thoát dây cương trôi đi xa lắm, nghĩ tới cái viễn cảnh xa vời chỉ khiến cái hố nơi lồng ngực của gã trở nên trống rỗng và lạnh giá hơn mà thôi, chứ chẳng chút ích lợi nào khác.

Tình cảm này là dư thừa.

Thỉnh thoảng, chỉ là vô tình thôi, chứ không phải gã cố công tìm hiểu, nhưng tin tức về một ai đó đã nằm xuống, họ chết trong khi đáng lẽ họ không nên chết. Đó không phải lỗi của họ, nhưng hậu quả thì họ vẫn phải gánh lấy, Tony phì cười trước điều đó. Tình cảm thì ra là tội nghiệt ư?

Nhưng gã không làm gì cả. Không cố gây chú ý, cũng chẳng cố gắng bày tỏ lòng mình. Vì thoáng qua một vài lần, Tony đã gặp người con gái ấy, khi cô tới tìm anh. Dáng người không quá xuất sắc, nhưng có lẽ là do mắt gã đã quá quen với các bóng hồng trước đó, còn với anh thì cô đủ đẹp để liếc mắt nhiều hơn. Và cô khác họ, cô không cố gắng nhiều để tỏ ra hấp dẫn người khác, bản thân cô vừa đủ dịu dàng lại vừa đủ mạnh mẽ để ở bên và chăm sóc anh; hơn nữa, cô có thứ mà gã không có, và thứ gã có, cô lại có thừa.

Trí óc của một thiên tài thừa hiểu kết quả của chuyện này sẽ đến đâu, thật tâm Tony cũng không muốn giành giật quá nhiều cho cuộc đời mình, gã nhủ lòng như vậy, gã đã sống trong khi đáng lẽ phải chết. Tình cảm này cần phải chết và gã cần phải sống cho những ai đã chết.

Thế nên, Tony vẫn mỉm cười nhủ lòng như vậy sẽ ổn, khi một tay gã dứt khoát ký vào tờ cam đoan phẫu thuật, tay còn lại gã ném những cánh hoa anh thảo kia vào thùng rác, che giấu hết thảy mọi người về vấn đề của mình.

Tình dậy sau khi liều thuốc gây mê tan hẳn trong những mạch máu, điều đầu tiên gã làm là khóc, khóc nức nở như đứa trẻ mới lớn, với hai lá phổi đầy thương tổn và con tim thì mục ruỗng từ bao giờ. Nước mắt chảy dài, dẫu cho gã còn không hiểu mình khóc vì nguyên cớ gì, cả sự trống rỗng lạnh lùng đang chèn ngang cổ họng mình là do đâu?

Nhìn gã nấc nghẹn rồi hụt hơi ho khan, các bác sĩ không biết làm gì khác ngoài thương xót lẫn đồng tình.

Gã đã ở nơi mà bản thân gã không nên ở, đặt tình cảm ở nơi không nên đặt, và giải quyết nó theo cách không nên làm. Có lẽ cuộc đời gã chưa bao giờ thực sự theo ý gã, mà chỉ là tổ hợp của những sai lầm chắp vá nhau mà thành. 

Sai lầm nối tiếp sai lầm.

Nhưng.. Sau tất cả, gã vẫn tự nhủ bản thân rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

***

Gã đối diện anh thật bình thản sau ca phẫu thuật, như thể vết sẹo dài trên ngực gã chỉ là một hình vẽ mờ nhạt, chứ không phải thật sự là một vết sẹo; như thể mọi thứ vốn phải như vậy, chứ không thể nào khác. Trả lời đủ ý, vẫn pha chút lém lỉnh và chọc tức, nhưng không còn gì khác ngoài những điều đó nữa. Gã nhìn cả đội, một cái nhìn chung chung, chứ không tập trung vào dáng hình nào cả. Trái tim rỗng tuếch vẫn rộn ràng khi gần anh giờ thực sự im lặng.

Nụ cười của gã, ánh nhìn của gã, giọng nói của gã, quan tâm của gã, đều không thuộc về anh nữa. Ở Steve cũng không còn ngập ngừng khi đối diện gã, anh cười nhiều, nói nhiều và thân thiết với gã hơn. Như một kết quả tất yếu, gã tự nhủ là anh hài lòng với điều đó, cả gã cũng vậy.

***

Gã không thừa nhận nụ hôn của cả hai là vô tình, nhưng không hẳn là cố ý. Với khả năng của mình, gã dễ dàng tránh né, vậy mà gã không làm vậy.

Steve cúi người đè lên gã, môi hai người chạm nhau một lúc, tuy không tiến xa hơn, nhưng lại quá đủ.

Bụng dưới gã căng cứng, rồi nó dần hoá thành một cơn sóng dâng trào, chạy khỏi miệng, buộc Tony đẩy mạnh anh ra khỏi người mình, còn bản thân thì nghiêng đầu ho khan.

Tony không hề nghĩ rằng thị giác cũng có ngày biết đánh lừa não bộ mình như vậy. Trong những tiếng ho khan nghẽn lại ấy, lại lấp ló một cánh hoa màu tím nho nhỏ.

Gã bật cười chua chát.

Sai lầm lớn nhất của gã là vẫn nhớ thứ không nên nhớ, mang theo thứ không nên mang.

Steve ngờ vực liếc nhìn gã, mắt anh đảo liên tục từ cánh hoa sang gương mặt chết lặng của gã, mà không biết phải bắt đầu thế nào.

***

Cơn bạo bệnh đến với Tony nhanh như cách quả bom giật sập một toà nhà. Chỉ một tuần là gã đã gần như không thể rời khỏi giường bệnh, nhưng gã từ chối mọi người đến thăm, ngoại trừ anh.

Có vẻ Steve thừa hiểu kết quả, cũng như là tình trạng bệnh tình của gã, anh không phí thì giờ hỏi thăm những lời sáo rỗng, mà chỉ cố ngăn giọng mình không giống một kẻ tọc mạch: 

"Đó là ai?"

Gã liếc mắt nhìn người đối diện, dù bệnh tật quấn quanh, gã vẫn không buông bỏ được. Môi gã hé ra, rồi khép lại, không có chút thanh âm nào trọn vẹn dẫn truyền được tới tai Steve.

"Tony, tôi muốn biết anh có bao nhiêu cơ may nếu không lựa chọn phẫu thuật?" - Anh đành thờ dài, chuyển câu hỏi kế tiếp. Sự tò mò rón rén nhẹ bước, nhưng Steve vẫn cố che đậy giữa tầng tầng lớp lớp từ ngữ.

"Tôi thấy mình có tầm 5%, nếu tính đến thời gian chúng tôi ở cạnh nhau, thêm 3% vì cách người ấy đối xử với tôi."

"Bấy nhiêu liệu có đủ?"

"Ngay cả học sinh dở tệ môn toán cũng biết kết quả. Nếu có thể thử vài trăm lần thì tôi còn có cơ may, nhưng cuộc đời không phải một cuốn băng trò chơi - thử bao nhiêu lần cũng không sao, nên kết quả rõ ràng là không."

"Hay là.." - Steve cảm thấy cả đầu óc như đè nặng bởi sự hoảng hốt của bản thân khi nghe đến kết quả, làm đôi môi anh thốt ra mà không đắn đo gì nhiều. - "Phẫu thuật đi, Tony."

Gã chững lại, sửng sốt nhìn anh, từ ánh mắt nâu toát lên vẻ bất ngờ, rồi hoá thành sự chế giễu không hề che giấu.

"Anh muốn biết hay không? Tôi đã phẫu thuật nó một lần rồi, khi nó chỉ mới là những cánh hoa anh thảo nhỏ xíu. Những tưởng nó sẽ không trổ hoa lại trong tôi, nhưng mấy ai ngờ, lần sau lại còn nhiều hơn lần trước, cánh anh thảo ngày nào nay hoá thành hoa tử đằng. Nghĩa là tôi không còn cách nào khác. Không còn.. anh có hiểu hay không?"

"Tử đằng?" - Steve thì thầm như si ngốc, hai cánh tay cơ bắp của anh nổi đầy gân xanh. Điều đó có nghĩa là gì anh hiểu rõ hơn ai hết. Thứ tình cảm này đã quá đậm sâu, đào cả gốc rễ, nhổ cả tâm hồn cũng không vứt bỏ được. - "Làm sao lại thế?"

"Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, Cap." - Tony nghe rõ thanh âm mà gã phát ra trầm đục và đè nén sự tức giận nhiều như thế nào, nhưng gã không mấy quan tâm đến xúc cảm của cả anh và bản thân, gã không còn đủ thời gian để làm việc đó. Vì anh không tin là gã có thể yêu đến nhường này, trong mắt anh, gã tệ đến thế hay sao? - "Dẫu anh có nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt thương hại đó nhiều bao nhiêu, thì tôi cũng sẽ không thể sống nhiều thêm được bao nhiêu đâu."

Steve bấu chặt thành giường đến mức nó méo mó, anh tự hỏi lòng mình rằng bản thân anh không có quyền tức giận hay bày tỏ bất kỳ thứ gì khác hay sao? Gã là đồng đội là người thân, là một gì đó rất ý nghĩa với anh! Steve thầm nghĩ - Làm sao anh ấy có thể nói ra cái chết như một điều hiển nhiên đến vậy? Tại sao Tony không thử nghĩ cho người khác? Chẳng hạn như là Pepper, hoặc Rhodey, hoặc Happy, hoặc.. 

"Anh không sợ cái chết?"

"Có phải tôi nên tự cảm ơn mình vì đã không có một trái tim đúng nghĩa?" - Có cái gì đó nghẹn nơi cổ họng gã, chắc chắn không phải là do căn bệnh, đó chỉ là những xúc cảm dồn nén mà tế bào thần kinh dẫn truyền cho gã biết, rằng gã không phải là cỗ máy vô tri, rằng gã cũng có cảm xúc cho riêng mình. - "Vì tôi không sợ cái chết nhiều như anh tưởng đâu, tôi không phải là một tên chết nhát."

"Tony.." - Anh mấp máy môi định giải thích, nhưng làm sao cũng không thốt thành lời. Tai anh ù đi, tựa như bản thân đang đứng ở giữa biết bao người mà phải phát biểu một bài diễn thuyết chưa bao giờ được chuẩn bị trước.

"Đừng gọi tên tôi." - Nhưng kiên nhẫn của gã cũng đã hết, nằm chôn mình trong đống chăn mền, gã kéo gối che mình khỏi ánh nhìn của anh. - "Về đi, tôi mệt."

Steve Rogers không nán lại thêm nữa, vì anh không muốn khiến gã khó xử, chỉ là tiếng đóng cửa hơi lớn lại bán đứng cảm xúc không ổn định của anh. Và giá như có thể, Steve chắc hẳn đã không đóng cánh cửa đó lại một cách dứt khoát và mạnh bạo như vậy, vì đó là lần cuối cùng anh nghe tiếng gã.

***

Tiếng ho của gã ngày càng dày và đặc hơn, dường như những thương tổn của hoa anh thảo trước đó đã mở đường cho lần bệnh này phát triển với một tốc độ đáng sợ. Một tuần phát bệnh, rồi chỉ ba ngày là những cánh hoa lẫn máu đã lấp đầy khắp nơi. Cơ thể của gã không đủ dinh dưỡng cho loài hoa ấy, nó khiến gã teo tóp, khô héo và yếu dần, đến khi tất cả chỉ còn là hơi thở mong manh.

Đôi khi gã tự nhủ, nếu anh không là Captain America, thì mọi chuyện có khác biệt gì hay không? Nhưng chính bản thân gã cũng tự nhạo báng ý nghĩ ấy, vì dẫu cho có là vậy đi chăng nữa, thì họ cũng đâu thể nào. Chẳng có ranh giới rõ ràng nào cho việc này, nhưng có một điều rất rõ ràng là anh sẽ không thể yêu gã, và sự thật hiển nhiên là anh mãi là Captain America. Gã không trách anh, cũng như biết bao người mắc căn bệnh quái ác này, họ không đành trách người mình thương, tất cả chỉ vì tình cảm đơn phương là tội lỗi.

Đôi mắt khẽ chớp, gã mỉm cười, đôi môi khô nẻ nứt từng đường đỏ thẫm, như điểm tô cho cánh hoa tim tím đang dần nhú lên từ lá phổi cho tới cổ họng.

Khi hình ảnh chụp cắt lớp được đưa ra, cho thấy tế bào của những cánh hoa đã đi sâu vào những mao mạch, các bác sĩ cố vạch ra một phác đồ duy trì sự sống. 

Hẳn phải có một trái tim vô cảm lắm mới chứng kiến được toàn bộ quá trình ấy, người ta rạch ở cổ họng gã tầm một vài inches, đặt ống dẫn, cố truyền cho hai lá phổi đã ngập hoa ấy chút không khí, nhưng có vẻ tốc độ dẫn truyền oxi lại không theo kịp tốc độ chuyển hoá của các bông hoa, nên gã nhiều lần hụt hơi. Các y tá cũng phải túc trực gắp những cánh hoa lấm tấm máu đỏ ấy khỏi gã. Tất cả những gì họ làm chẳng giải quyết được gì, ngoài một nỗ lực trong tuyệt vọng để gã không trút hơi thở cuối cùng tại đây..

Nhưng dẫu cho là gã có cơ may hồi phục đi nữa, thì gã vẫn vĩnh viễn mất đi tiếng nói trong một thế giới ồn ào, trong một thế giới ta phải thét thật to, thật rõ, người ta thương mới nghe rõ tiếng ta, trong một thế giới mà giọng nói có thể điều khiển những thiết bị điện tử tinh vi, mà gã từng là người đứng trên đỉnh cao công nghệ ấy.

Có nhiều người khóc, Happy, Pepper là một vài ví dụ điển hình trong đó, và dù họ có gào lên bản thân mình yêu gã nhiều thế nào, thì cũng hệt như bản thân đang hét vào miệng giếng, chỉ có tiếng bản thân họ tự vọng lại.

Tony nằm đó, cả người khô héo mà những cánh hoa lại dần sặc sỡ và đẹp đẽ hơn trước; người ta tự hiểu với nhau rằng, gã đã ở những bước cuối cùng, và đây hẳn là điều không ai tránh khỏi.

Bản thân họ phải chuẩn bị nhiều thứ, cả về tinh thần lẫn vật chất. Họ sẽ mất nhiều hơn và đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian.

***

Pepper dọn lại đồ dùng, cô tìm thấy dưới gầm giường cuốn sổ tay màu xanh của gã, và như một thói quen, cô giở nó ra. Tony viết nhiều thứ trong đó, có cả bình luận, có cả những ý nghĩ chợt loé qua, và có cả những xúc cảm vu vơ.

Cô đọc nó trong mê mẩn, vì khó có cách nào giúp người khác hiểu được những gì gã nghĩ, khối óc ấy như một chốn mê cung khó lòng giải đố và cuốn sổ tay thật sự là một chỉ dẫn. Nhưng càng đọc, trước mắt cô lại càng nhoè đi, ở giữa những trang giấy vẫn có những cánh hoa được kẹp lại và có ghi kèm ngày tháng. Pepper không biết phải nói gì hơn, thời gian đã dài như thế, nhưng chẳng một ai hay biết, và giữa những ghi chép như báo cáo khoa học ấy, cũng xen lẫn những dòng nhỏ bé, viết về cảm giác cũng như là cảm xúc của gã sau cuối.

Cô ước người ấy có thể đọc được những dòng này, nhưng cô cũng tự hiểu rằng, cô không phải là người duy nhất đọc được cuốn sổ này. Vì cuốn sổ không hề trọn vẹn, ở những trang cuối cùng, có dấu vết cho thấy là bị xé bỏ. Pepper có thử lục tung khắp phòng, thậm chí là thùng rác, nhưng không cách nào tìm thấy những trang cuối cùng của bản ghi chép ấy. Chỉ có một cách giải thích rằng, nó đã được đem đi, nhưng là ai thì cô không rõ.

***

Gã thấy ngực nhẹ hẫng, cứ như cái tảng đá đè nặng nơi lồng ngực đã biến mất, hoặc đúng hơn là như thể chưa từng có bất cứ tảng đá bào ở đó vậy. Chống mạnh hai tay để ngồi dậy, gã thấy xung quanh là một màu trắng xoá, sắc màu câm lặng ấy lại làm bật lên sắc màu tim tím ở đằng xa, Tony không có lựa chọn gì khác ngoài tiến tới nơi ấy.

Kể từ khi sắc tím ấy đọng lại nơi móng mắt mình, Tony đã thừa hiểu đó là cái gì. Màu tím với những chùm hoa rũ mình, quá rõ ràng, đây hẳn là một cây tử đằng. Theo gió, những chùm hoa cứ đong đưa nhịp nhàng, để lộ phía sau là một dáng người.

Anh gạt những chùm hoa loà xoà trước mắt, chân anh đứng giữa những bông hoa anh thảo đang nở rộ, dẫu trời vẫn đang sáng. Anh giang rộng cánh tay thành một nửa vòng tròn, những thớ cơ bắp chắc nịch ẩn hiện sau lớp áo của anh khiến gã không sao rời mắt.

"Đến đây."

Chân gã ngập ngừng, nhấp một bước nhỏ, để gã chắc rằng cơ bắp mình vẫn hoạt động, sau đó hoá thành bước lớn, gã tiến tới trước anh, không ngại ngùng dụi đầu vào lồng ngực ấy.

Gió thổi mạnh hơn, như có bão tràn về, cái hơi lạnh phà vào cổ áo gã, len theo đó mà khiến gã hơi rùng mình, nhưng vòng tay ấy bắt đầu siết lại, che chắn gã trong lòng anh khỏi những cơn gió. Cánh hoa tử đằng cũng theo đó mà lìa cành, phủ ập xuống cả hai như một cơn mưa, với những giọt mưa là những cánh hoa tím ngập tràn hương sắc.

Trong khung cảnh ấy, một vài tờ giấy bị xé vội cũng theo gió bay lên cao, khuất sau những cánh hoa là dòng chữ viết vội mà sẽ chẳng ai đọc được.

Mái tóc nâu của gã chạm vào môi anh, bên tai mình, Tony nghe rõ từng từ anh nói, gã khép mắt mình, để một giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má, thấm vào vạt áo trước ngực anh - nơi chẳng có lấy một nhịp tim thổn thức nào đang đập.

***  
Chú giải:

Lần 1: hoa anh thảo tình cảm thầm lặng  
Lần 2: hoa tử đằng tình yêu bất diệt


End file.
